deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigma
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Sigma is the main antagonist of Mega Man X. He previously fought Ultron in the 101st episode of DEATH BATTLE, Ultron VS Sigma. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sigma VS Darth Vader * Sigma vs. Dr. Eggman (By RoadRollerDio, Completed) * Sigma vs Soundwave * Sigma vs. Galacta Knight * Ganondorf vs Sigma (Completed) * General Grievous VS Sigma * Sigma vs M. Bison * Sigma VS Ridley * Sephiroth VS Sigma (Completed) * Seth vs Sigma * Sonic vs Sigma * Ultron vs. Sigma (Completed Fanon Version) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apocalypse (X-Men) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Brainiac (Justice League) * Broly * Cell * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Diaboromon (Digimon) * Doomsday (Justice League) * Enerjak * Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Infinite * Lex Luthor (Justice League) * Onslaught (X-Men) * Soundwave (Transformers) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: ~10 years *Height: 7'5" | 226 cm *Weight: > 200 lb | 91 kg *Rank: Commander *Led the Maverick Hunters 17th Elite Unit *Combined DNA Soul & Maverick Virus *Looks like the forbidden love child of Buzz Lightyear & Zurg Arsenal *Beam Saber *Claws *Sigma Blade *Beam Scythe *Energy Rifle *Energy Cannon *Boomerang Shield *Flamethrower Powers & Abilities *Superhuman physique *Flight *Energy blasts *Eye beams *Electrokinesis *Force fields *Teleportation *Sigma Virus Feats *Spread the Sigma Virus planet-wide *Hurt Zero , who survived a 1 trillion ton impact *Kept up with X, who can dodge Optic Sunflower's laser *Survived battling X, who can damage The General *Manipulated the world into civil war *Defeated Zero, Mechaniloid, Mega Man X Death Battle Info * Name: Sigma * Age: ~10 Years * Height: 7'5"|226 cm * Weight: > 200 lb | 91 kg * Occupation: Maverick, (Formally) Commander of The Maverick Hunters Weapons/Abilities He gets different ones depending on his form, but a prominent one is his nature as, *The Sigma Virus ** This ability can make him either turn a reploid (or practically any robot in general) into a maverick, or upload his consciousness into said machine. Forms Base Form *Beam Saber **Sigma tends to dash and leap about while wielding this weapon. He can inflict heavy damage and also deflect attacks with the energy blade. *Overload Laser **Sigma can fire rapid laser pulses from the crystal on his forehead. Wolf Sigma *Fire Breath **A stream of flame is fired from the wolf's mouth that sweeps across the floor, toasting anything caught in its path. *Electric Orb **Multiple blasts of electricity are rapidly fired from the wolf's mouth in the same sweeping pattern as Fire Breath. *Claw Thunder **Wolf Sigma's clawed hands can fire narrow electrical blasts from both the top and bottom of the hand, so X is in danger even when standing on top of one of them. Neo Sigma *Slash Smash **When Sigma strikes X with his claws, he sends X hurtling into a wall for greater damage. *Plunging Claw **Sigma teleports and reappears above X's head, dropping down to strike him with his claws. *Electric Spark **This attack is similar to the Electric Spark used by X when he copied Spark Mandrill's power in X1. Sigma surrounds himself in five electrical orbs and launches them in quick succession towards his opponent. He can even fire a more powerful version called the Electric Wall, a wall of electricity that completely fries any robots caught in its path. Sigma Virus (X2) *Laser Breath **Sigma's mouth opens to rain down a destructive laser beam and sweeps the boss-room floor with it. *RepliSphere **The Sigma Virus generates holographic spheres that can damage X. These spheres can change into small Mechaniloid enemies: Fishern, Tiranos and Tubamail-S. Viral Wrap - When its health is low, the Sigma Virus will change its attack pattern and start teleporting around the boss-room attempting to envelop X. If he manages this, Sigma can slowly drain away X's health. Berserker Sigma *Fireball **Sigma can constantly launch fireballs from his arm in this form. *Boomerang Shield **This energised shield could not only deflect incoming weapons but could be thrown like a boomerang and slice through opponents. It initially circles around the room once when thrown by Sigma, but when his health is low enough it will circle around twice. Kaiser Sigma *Hovering **Hover-jets were built into the boots. Due to the sheer size and weight of the body, it could not achieve full-on flight. *Homing Bomb **Small, spherical bombs that would seek out targets. *Missiles **Sigma could fire a spread of missiles from his shoulders. *Wide Beam **Two beam cannons hanging from Sigma's shoulders that fired expansive energy rays that could make short work of even the toughest Reploids. Reaper Sigma *Scythe Dash (Phase 1) **Sigma dashes through the air, wielding his scythe to slice through his opponent. *Death's Shadow (Phase 1) **Sigma hovers above his foe and casts a shower of energy spheres down upon them. *Boomerang Scythe (Phase 2) **Sigma leaps into the air and throws his scythe, which spins and flies in a circular pattern, coming back to him. *Death Shock (Phase 2) **Sigma throws his scythe at his opponent and it will embed itself in either the wall or the floor, sending electrical surges through the surface. Depending on whether the wall or floor was electrified, Sigma will follow up with one of the two following attacks. *Eye Laser **If Sigma's Death Shock hits the wall, he will then fire lasers from his eyes, standing by the opposing wall as he does so that the beams stretch from one end of the boss-room to the other. *Flying Sickle **If the Death Shock electrifies the floor, Sigma will leap into the air and hover there, launching small boomerang-shaped projectiles. These projectiles home in on wherever the enemy is located. Gunner Sigma *Clear Laser **A laser beam he fires across the ground as far as he can see, which create mini explosions just for good measure. *Tracking Laser **Another laser beam, but he fires it directly at his opponent after one second to charge it up. Earth Sigma *Slime Body **Sigma will try to suck in his opponent with such power, that it inhales Scrap Metal as well, and along the way smaller bodies will block his way and the Scrap Metal will fly out of Earth Sigma's mouth (if it even is one) and try to hit his opponent. *Spike Attack **Sigma will blow his opponent away with multiple gusts of wind, which would be into spikes in his normal location, but isn't very helpful without them. Sigma Head *Green Energy Balls **Often fired in pairs and both aim at his opponent's direct position. *Ramming **His head simply is rammed into his opponent, likely crushing it. *Small Blue Energy Balls **Sigma shoots a lot of small blue balls into his opponent in directions ranging from roughly an 85 degree angle to straight ahead. *Giant Laser Beam **After his head is half destroyed, he'll shoot a laser beam the size of his head. Sigma Virus (X5) *While it doesn't attack directly, if an opponent hits it enough times, they'll take more damage than normal for a while, unless it's Zero, since he was patient zero (no pun intended) of the Maverick Virus. Psycho Sigma *Energy Ball **Sigma fires multiple energy balls in a wave pattern, shifting up and down as they go. *Energy Wave **A huge air-splitting wave that takes up most of the height of the boss room, making it difficult to avoid. *Virus Shield **Sigma generates a barrier around himself to block incoming attacks. The barrier resembles his head. Final Sigma "W" *Sigma Knuckles **The two disembodied hands would fly in and attempt to crush X and Zero beneath or between them. They could also fire dark energy blasts from their palms. The hands could be destroyed but would be replaced after a short while. *Homing Plasma **Sigma's eyes fired balls of plasma that would shift position depending on X's location. *Sigma Cube **Sigma could generate cubes of energy that would spontaneously appear in the boss-room wherever X or Zero was positioned. Hell Sigma Belial Sigma/Devil Sigma Feats * Can keep up and fight on par with Zero and X. * Can wipe out a country with a single blast (Archie) * Is powerful enough to take on Archie Sonic (Archie) * Has lots of forms for backup * Capibal with busting planets (Archie) * Teleported anywhere in the world in seconds * Scales up to Zero * Defeated a Maverick Zero * Easily defeated many mavericks which he was created specially for * Was invulnerable to the maverick virus ** Untill it managed to control him * Cut through many mavericks with little effort Faults * Arrogant and cocky. * God complex. * Defeated by Zero and X on occasions. Trivia *Sigma becomes Ultron's ally to fuse each other into Ultron Sigma, the main antagonist of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Capcom Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Reploids Category:Robots Category:Scythemen Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with an army Category:Hacker